Blessing in Diguise
by CeeBoo
Summary: When I woke up in Karin Uzumaki's body, I knew my life was only going to ge complicated from here on out. The only thing I was sure of was that this time around, there was no way I was getting stabbed by Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise? OC. SI.


**Blessing In Disguise**

_Prologue_

Okay, I had a huge dilemma.

For one, I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine.

I was drowsier than usual as my eyes fluttered open that morning. My vision was a little blurry, so I attempted to rub at them, to no avail. My vision stayed a bit blurry, but my eyes were adjusting to the room slower than usual. But as they adjusted, I notice the unfamiliar sheets of the bed I was in, and the room I was in, definitely wasn't mine. My room looked like Barbie puked all over it; pink everywhere and posters of random things on the wall. Random things were strewn over the ground; said ground would be covered with both dirty and clean clothes. Yeah, I was a slob, but sue me.

The room I was in was well kept, neat, and… To put it bluntly, plain looking.

The next thing I noticed, was that I wasn't in my own body.

I noticed when my hang was raised to my face, even in the dim lighting, I could see the paleness of it and how small it was compared to my bigger hands. I was an eighteen year old proud Latina. So, why was my hand suddenly as a white as a sheet?

I slowly untangled myself from the unfamiliar sheets, and promptly fell unto my face on the cold, unforgiving floor that knew nothing of my confusion but the cool air outside. The body I was in is childlike, small, uncoordinated, and much shorter then I'm used to.

'_What is going on?_' I thought to myself, in a dream-like state as I stumbled towards the first door I saw and tumbled through it, managing to get inside and flick the lights on once I found them. It turned out to be a bathroom. Not any bathroom that was familiar to me, but when I raised my eyes to the mirror, a shocked gasp fell past my lips, and my knees buckled beneath my body.

A child stared back at me, her eyes mirroring the horror I was feeling. She had to be no older then twelve, the roundness of her face, her big eyes, and her height gave away it away. Her hair was a longish crimson red, it reached her upper back, and she was clad in a too big night shirt and black shorts. Her eyes… They were the same color of her hair, crimson red. She looked as sick as I felt as she raised a hand and touched her cheek at the same time I did. We both touched our faces, I could feel the soft smoothness of skin that wasn't mine beneath my fingertips. Her skin was smooth and pure white, and unblemished. While, back in my old body, I had acne problems and scars from some fights I get in occasionally.

But I recognized those eyes. From somewhere in my mind, I could feel that I knew this face from somewhere. But my vision was still a bit blurry, why couldn't my eyes focus and adjust?

A knock sounded at the door, making me jump and squeak in a child-like manner.

"Karin, sweetie?"

'_Karin?'_

A woman stepped inside the bathroom before I could tell her to come in or even turn around. She resembled the child's body I was in in some ways; she had the fire red hair, but it was pulled back into a tight, stern looking bun. Her crimson red eyes held kindness and sincerity, but there was some ferocity in there as well. She was dressed in a simple white kimono, radiating the comforting air that every mother seemed to possess.

"Karin, hurry up and get dressed," the woman says sternly to me, holding out a pair of glasses to me, "You're supposed to be leaving early today, remember? You don't want to be late."

"Um—I…" the first time I spoke that morning, my voice shocked myself. It sounded so innocent and high pitched.

"No excuses for waking up late!" the woman grabbed my hand and raised it up, placing the glasses in my small palm, "Why are you making that expression? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Um… I—It's nothing," I stammered and looked down at the black rimmed glasses resting in my palm, "S—sorry, I'll go get ready now," even though I didn't even know what I was supposed to be getting ready for.

The woman nodded, "Good, I heard some villagers talking about the upcoming chunin exams. Hopefully you'll be able to participate this year" she reached over and brushed some hair from my face; even though she wasn't my real mother, I found the touch comforting.

I had to stop myself from openly gaping at her when she mentioned 'chunin exams'. What the heck is that? I wanted to ask her but then she turned and left the room, urging for me to hurry up and get dressed. My skinny knees shook and I had to sit on the edge of the bathtub so I wouldn't collapse.

To say that my mind was racing would be an understatement.

Crimson red eyes and hair.

Karin.

Chunin exams.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Okay.

* * *

**A/N**: Don't be deterred by the length, the upcoming chapters will be much longer. I know it's been done so many times before, but I was never able to find a fic that involved an OC waking up in Karin's body, so I decided to try it on my own. Karin is going to be a bit different in this fic then in canon, and I'm not sure if my OC is going to go by canon yet either, so I'm just flowing with it.

Like, review, you know what to do :)


End file.
